Summer's Realization
by Megakari13
Summary: Hinata realized something that day, Naruto may be there for her, but not as much as Kiba had been; and Anko's kiss didn't seem that much of a big deal anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Her white eyes loomed over her shoulder to get a glimpse at the blond, blue eyed boy. He was eating ramen to his heart's content-as always.

_I want to talk to him but I...I can't. Someday, but not today. _Hinata thought turning her head back as Naruto looked in her direction. A mad blush crept upon her face.

"Hey Hinata!" A familiar voice called out next to her. Slowly she raised her head and saw a smiling Kiba with Akumaru at his feet, he was now getting ready for a nap at his best friend's feet. _Bad idea, now he's going to tease me about Naruto-chan._

"Aw, what's wrong, don't want me here?" Kiba spoke loud enough to get Naruto's attention.

"S-s-stop it Kiba! H-he's l-looking." She stammered shyly, making Kiba laugh even more. Hinata buried her face into her arms.

Naruto noticed them and walked over to them sitting in the seat other seat next to Hinata.

"Hiya Hinata!" Naruto waved at Hinata who only looked up briefly to wave back and then hide her tomato colored face.

"Hey Kiba, Choji told us to meet up with him at the snack bar."

"Hm, I dunno I'll go on one condition." Kiba smirked shaking Akumaru awake despite the dog's whimpers and protests.

"The last one there buys the other chips! Later Hinata!" _Woof!_

Akumaru barked his goodbye as well as Kiba and he darted off in the direction of the snack bar.

"Wait Kiba! You bastard! Uh, bye Hinata!" Naruto shouted chasing after Kiba and Akumaru.

When she knew she was in the clear, she raised her head up. The bright red blush that was on her cheeks was now fading to a light pink.

"N-Naruto-chan"

"So this boy you like, Naruto is it?" Hinata's cousin Anko asked checking herself in the mirror. She had come over from her home in the Village of the Mist for a visit and for the time being, Hinata had to keep her occupied.

"Uh...y-yes, N-Naruto-chan. He is blond, and h-he has the b-b-bluest eyes you h-have ever s-s-seen."Hinata sighed looking out the window. Behind her she heard her cousin snort, realizing what Hinata had just said aloud her cheeks flushed.

"F-forget that I said t-t-that."

"No," She began, "That's okay, why don't you tell me more?" She propped her hand on her palm.

Hinata shook her head and ran to her bed, tossing herself face down on it in an attempt to avoid Anko.

"Come on out and tell me Hinata, you know I won't let it go." Anko sat next to her examining her nails.

"I like Naruto-chan, b-but he's too f-f-focused on someone e-e-else to notice t-that I'm here." Hinata's pale eyes scanning her cousin's face trying to determine what she was thinking. To tell the truth, Hinata was afraid of her cousin finding about Naruto. Her cousin was a year younger than her but Anko was more outgoing, and she was a little more on the feminine side than Hinata herself. Anko could have any boy do anything for her with just a flip of her hair and a nice smile. Complete opposite of Hinata.

"So there's another girl?" Anko raised her eyebrows. Hinata shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when her mom came in saying that dinner was served.

Hinata sighed, thankful that there was a distraction for her and her cousin.

"Hinata, did your cousin Anko mention that she is staying here for a few months?" Hinata's mother spoke up, breaking the blissful silence that coated the dinning room.

"H-huh? No she d-did not." Hinata sent a meaningful glare at Anko who just shrugged.

"Well she is, and I was wondering if you could stick with her until she knows her way around the village." Her mom set her chopsticks down and looked at Hinata with a bright smile. "Maybe you can introduce her to some of your friends; make the most out of your summer."

Anko smiled gratefully at her aunt and resumed to her meal. "Y-yes mother."

The summer sun shined in little spots here and there because the clouds were sprawled over the village lazily. Anko wandered around aimlessly while Hinata was training outside.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Anko walked over to Hinata with her arms crossed.

"I...a-am training." A bead of sweat trickled down Hinata's forehead. Anko shook her head clicking her tongue making Hinata freeze in place for a moment.

"Okay it's Summer, all your friends are probably out right now and you're here training your ass off in the middle of the blazing summer sun? Don't you ever have fun Hinata?" Anko wiped her forehead with the back of her perfectly manicured hand.

"Well, I want to be stronger."

"Stronger? Why's that you're probably the strongest girl I have ever met." Anko smiled sincerely. Hinata paused again, and gazed at Anko.

"Y-you think s-so?"

Anko nodded and took a hold of her arm, tugging her in the direction of the village. Hinata allowed herself to be dragged when suddenly Anko stopped and crinkled her nose. "Maybe it would be better if you showered first."

"How long have you been here?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Hinata, why didn't you introduce your cousin Anko to us?"

Lee, Kankuro, and Naruto asked practically simultaneously, Hinata cowered in her seat as she watched Anko take over their minds.

"What is Anko doing here?" Neji muttered, making Hinata jump up and gasp.

"Oh, t-that's right. You weren't t-there when my mother announced A-anko's staying."

"Well, you better keep her on a tight leash. You know how she gets." Neji warned with a bit of a glare in his eyes as he walked away from the chaos.

Anko giggled and turned to look at Hinata. "Your friends are nice Hinata!" She gushed making Hinata give a small eyeroll.

"She's _your cousin?" _Ino asked with a scrutinizing glance at the drooling boys and the giggling girl.

"Wow...sorry to tell you this but I don't like her." Sakura grumbled. Hinata smiled shyly.

"Don't be so j-judgmental, she c-can be kind sometimes." Hinata stood up for her cousin despite the fact that she felt that way sometimes too.

"Whatever, anyway there's this party thing that we're going to have and you should come!" Ino smiled, Sakura nodded agreeing with Ino.

Hinata looked at her feet, "Uh, I don't t-think I can m-make it. If I go, I would h-have to take Anko with m-me."

"Aww don't let our comments bring you down, we're just being bitchy. C'mon, Naruto will be there!" Sakura clasped her hand over Hinata's shoulder.

"Maybe"

The sun was setting while Anko and Hinata were walking home, Anko with a huge grin plastered on her face turned to her cousin and spoke up.

"Are we going to the party?" She asked nearly bouncing up and down in sheer excitement. Hinata taken back by the sudden outburst that escaped her cousin's lips sucked in dry air making her choke a bit.

"Who told y-you?"

"The boys, they invited me while you were with the scary girls." She shivered.

"Well, uh...I-I don't think that t-this would be a g-g-great idea-"

"Do I really have to drag you there too Hinata?" Anko scrunched up her face in annoyance at Hinata's meek manners. "Come on, I really didn't want to make this about me but I really want to go and I won't be able to go on my own if you refuse to go." She sighed crossing her arms.

_Why is she acting like this? She's never gotten so annoyed with me! This is wrong...but what do I do?_

"Mother, c-can me and Anko go to a party in the v-village?" Hinata pleaded, Anko grinning from ear to ear behind her. Hinata's mother looked up and smiled, it seemed that seeing her daughter eager to go out pleased her.

"Of course."

"Okay wear this," Anko tossed an aqua-blue cocktail dress at her. Hinata looked at the dress and immediately found something wrong with it.

One, the dress was probably two sizes smaller than she would have liked and the dress being Anko's, was too short for Hinata who was taller than her.

Two, what if the party was going to be a regular thing? what if she was over dressed? And feeling like that would trigger immediate insecurity for her.

Hinata shook her head thrusting the dress back at her. Anko grimaced and dug through her bag until she took out another dress. It was still a cocktail dress, rosebud pink in color, it was probably a tad bit longer than the other and it had one wide enough strap going up her right shoulder.

"This should suit your eye color, hair color, and your figure as well." Anko smiled still looking for her outfit.

She put the dress on and she didn't admit it but Anko was right, she did look pretty. Hinata couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was her; Anko also did her hair and makeup seeing that Hinata didn't do much of that either. Hinata's blue hair was fixed so it would curl and slide to her right with a thin pink hair band. Also some dangerous silver heels that appealed to the dress.

"Wow, you two look nice, but I thought it was just a party." Hinata's mom led them all the way to the door.

_That's what I thought too._ Hinata thought as she made her way out the gate extremely uncomfortable but at the same time anxious to see Naruto's reaction when she got there.

They arrived at the party, and Anko did one last rerun of her outfit checking that everything was in place. From her neon green dress(too short according to Hinata), to her towering, white heels.

"Maybe t-this wasn't such a g-good idea." Hinata quivered to herself; Anko either oblivious or ignorant to her cousin's insecurity, strutted into the building while Hinata sauntered shyly behind praying no one noticed her.

"Hinata is that you?" Ino shouted dashing over to her. Hinata looked up and let out a sigh when she noticed that she wasn't too over dressed.

"I know, A-Anko forced me into this." Hinata blushed.

"No, this is incredible! Never have I seen you wearing an outfit like this; you're stunning!" Sakura chimed in.

The three girls smiled and decided to make the best of it. All through the night Hinata kept getting the same looks from the guys; Rock Lee, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba, Shino. Even Sauske took a double look before walking off. The one person that she hadn't seen was Naruto.

"Ino, do you know w-where N-Naruto is at?" She finally asked.

"I think I saw him by the door." She replied with an encouraging smile.

Hinata made her way to the door, with all the positive attention she was receiving she was determined to wow Naruto as well.

_Maybe, this time he will notice me as something more than a friend._ Hinata thought nervously as she made her way through the crowd.

She finally pulled out of the sea of people to find Naruto at the door like Ino said he would be. But not only him, he was also with Anko. Alone. Kissing.

She stood there for a while before she came to; tears formed in her eyes as she turned to walk away when something inside her sparked. Rage.

She sucked in a shaky breath and turned on the heel of her shoe and she angrily made her way to them.

Anko pulled away from the blond boy and looked absentmindedly trying to make out who it was before them.

"Hinat-"

_SLAP!_

Everything became quiet and all attention was on them. A tear rolled down Hinata's cheek as she pushed past the remainder of the crowd to go outside.

Behind her she heard Anko mutter something like 'shit' but Hinata didn't care if she was sorry or not. She knew that her cousin was messing with her; and she was tired of it.

"Hinata!" She heard people calling after her. Ino, Sakura, Kiba...Naruto. But she kept walking as her tears hit the floor. Silence blanketed her soon after and the music from the party vanished into the distance.

"It's getting late Hinata, you should go home." Kiba's voice rang in the silence.

"I'm not going home!" She hissed walking away from Kiba. He sported a worried look as he stared at her.

"Why did you take off? Everyone wants to know why you left so suddenly."

"Nothing, it's nothing! Just...leave me alone Kiba!" She shouted, more tears threatening to fall as she took off her painful shoes and threw them at him while she made her getaway. Akumaru started after her however Kiba called him back seeing that Hinata would be reluctant to open up.

Weeks passed since the day of the party and no one had spoken to Hinata since then, whenever someone tried to talk to her she walked away from them angrily. Everyone also noticed changes in her; like the way that she didn't act gentle and shy anymore, she would glare at everyone and threaten to begin a fight anywhere she found one. She picked fights with her mother whenever she got home and also with Anko who never seemed to quit apologizing.

In short she wasn't the shy, stuttering, little girl that no one minded. Eventually some people gave up on getting her to talk, they thought that she would get over it soon; not Kiba though. Kiba was the most persistent in talking to her and getting the mean out of her. He never gave up a day without trying to talk to her.

"Hinata, it's been a month already! Will you please just talk to me?" Anko cried as she watched her retrieve her things in silence.

"Hina-chan." Anko whispered Hinata's childhood name that Anko first gave her. Hinata stopped at the doorway for a split second before turning back and glaring at her.

"Will you please just shut the hell up?"

Downstairs the same happened with her mother, a few brief minutes of arguing with her mother before she made her way out the gates and out and about the village.

Without making contact with anyone in the village as she passed by, Hinata reached the heart of the forest where she had been hanging out at for the past few weeks.

"I don't want anything to do with Anko, my family, Naruto, Kiba, no one!" She shouted as she set her bag down on the ground with a thud. A pack of cigarettes flew out and landed by her foot.

With a sigh, she set herself down on a rock that was covered by a tree giving it a nice cool shade, and took out a lighter then ignited the slim, white cigarette propped in between her lips; she took in a long drag before releasing the ghostly fumes into the air.

"Not such a good idea to be in the forest alone and defenseless ma'am." a voice called out. Hinata rolled her eyes and mushed the cigarette butt against the rock angrily.

"I was expecting for you to come; but seriously Kiba. Lay. Off!" At warp speed she ripped a kunai from her thigh and threw it at 'Kiba'. Satisfied, she turned to see Kiba walk away but first of all the person wasn't Kiba, and he was holding the kunai in his hand like if it was flaming.

"W-who are you?" She demanded. The man approached her in two long strides for the man was tall and towering over her, he looked no older than twenty or maybe early thirties, he had jaw length black hair (So black that it looked purple), and he was wearing no headband of identification.

"Oh, you're just a girl." He let the knife drop and crossed his arms while Hinata glared at the man. "I'm sorry, my name is Katashi"

"Well run along, there's nothing here for you." She seethed turning her back to the so called 'Katashi' even though everything she knew was against her.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Katashi hissed evilly as he grabbed her with an iron grip. She screamed and kicked but the man just whipped out a rope from beneath his coat. He finished tying her up and he began to look through her bag only taking the cigarettes and the lighter in the end.

"I just found myself a beautiful young girl and some smokes in less than an hour. Now how is that not for me?"

Hinata glared at the man and tried to figure out how to get out of the trap and fight the man.

As quick and accurately as she could she managed to untie herself with another kunai that she had hidden while Katashi took out one of her cigarettes and began to light it.

Slowly Hinata stood up and as quietly as she could she tip-toed over to him stabbing the knife at his back and trying to make a quick get away. Katashi ripped the knife out of his back and turned around to kick Hinata down. She fell to the floor harshly knocking the wind out of her for a few brief seconds.

"Stop fooling yourself girl. If you didn't want this to happen then why'd you come here all alone?" His hand charged at her face inducing a powerful slap. Hinata's cheek went numb for a moment as her vision began to blur. The tall man lifted her up over his head, her vision came back but only to see the man's cruel smile plastered on his face as he ran his index finger along the top of her cheek right under her eyes.

"Aww look, you're bleeding." He brought up his blood smeared finger for Hinata to see before he threw her back on the floor. "Why don't you sit in place now, seriously. I really don't want to kill you, even thought that would bring me much pleasure."

Hinata was experiencing the worst pain all around her midsection and on her face. _Why does this man do this to me? There's something wrong with him, he's not like any other person I've met. _

"Now stay put." Katashi said kicking Hinata hard on the side.

"Stop." A familiar voice growled. Hinata could barely look up but she only felt something grab the back of her shirt and drag her across the floor into the shrubs. A panic tightened around her heart until she heard a soft whimper and felt a warm, soft tongue rolling over her eyes.

"A...Akumaru? Where's K...Kiba?"

The pup, understanding her every word, nudged her head to see Kiba with Katashi towering over him nonetheless Kiba glared at the man fearlessly.

"What now?" Katashi growled clearly growing impatient with the sudden intrusions.

"How dare you-" Kiba's voice cracked in anger as he charged to the man. Katashi moved to the side, making Kiba run past him.

"Why would she be here in the middle of the forest?"

Kiba ran forward again and dug a kunai in the man's chest. Katashi shrugged it off at first but then the unthinkable happened, Kiba pushed the knife forward with such force it went through his chest. Anger was reflected on Katashi's face as he grabbed a fist full of Kiba's jacket and threw him at a nearby tree; a scream caught in Hinata's throat when she heard a crack. Akumaru snarled and growled but he didn't move he had to make sure Hinata was going to be okay.

Kiba stood up once again and steadied himself on a branch, while Katashi looked at his wound bleed out.

_No! Kiba will not suffer because of my stupidity. I have to get up and fight__! _Hinata pulled herself up and started up her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, attacking Katashi. Her body ached but she would not let Kiba get hurt.

"Stop it Hinata!" Kiba warned, the man turned to see Hinata ready to attack. She unleashed the power upon him.

"What is this?" Katashi shrilled as he collapsed to the floor unconscious. Kiba stood and limped over to her. He didn't obtain many injuries maybe a broken bone and a bruise.

"Hinata"

She heard no more, at that moment she felt the dizzy sensation again. Akumaru raced forward to catch her.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw nothing but white at first, the room then toned down to a light blue from the light coming in from outside. She was in the infirmary.

_That's right, some man attacked me for no sensible reason at all. And then...Kiba!_

She ripped the blankets off of her legs and placed her bare feet on the cold floor, she raced towards the door but a strong barrier stood there blocking her way.

"Wha-" Her pure eyes scanned the person and she saw that it was Kiba himself. "Ah...Kiba!" Her arms curled around his torso tightly.

"Hinata? I guess that you're alright now, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Kiba." She whispered with a smile. Suddenly, Naruto barged in followed by Ino, Sakura, her mother and Anko.

"Hinata! We heard what happened are you okay?" Naruto rushed and soon after everyone else just shot into their own question asking frenzy. With time Hinata answered all of the questions. She apologized to her mother for acting like she did and she forgave Anko. Hinata realized something that day, Naruto may be there for her, but not as much as Kiba had been; and Anko's kiss didn't seem that much of a big deal anymore.

The crowd left the small room soon after claiming that they each had something to do really quick.

"I'm really glad that you're back to normal Hinata."Kiba smiled as he walked beside her on her way home. Akumaru walked silently in front of them.

"Yeah me too...I'm sorry Kiba." She silently wept full of remorse for everything. Kiba stopped abruptly and grabbed her hand taking her by surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy that I got there in time." His dark eyes scanned her face in the faint moonlight.

As their fingers intertwined, Kiba leaned forwards and gently placed his lips over hers; the blissful feel of happiness coursed through Hinata's aching body.

"I like you..._a lot_ Hinata." Kiba whispered shyly. The thought of rejection poking him at the back of his mind.

Hinata smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him forward. "Me too Kiba."


	2. Chapter 2

"You called for me Tsunade?" Kiba called out as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade looked up from the scrolls on her desk and stared at him.

"Yes, Kiba I need you to go on a mission." She huffed putting everything aside and looking up at him. He looked back at her in shock and started to reply when Tsunade cut him off. "Listen, I know that tomorrow is a big day for you and Hinata but I would appreciate if you went along with the mission."

"I can't, everything's been planned already. We can't just go back a day before our wedding day." Kiba snapped frustrated at the troubling situation presented before him.

"What if I told you that you could make it before the wedding, would you do it then?" Tsunade pushed. Kiba looked at the woman for a while before actually starting to think about it, then soon regretting it. "It's nothing dangerous so you'll be back in time; Shikamaru and Neji will be going as well."

_Should I just risk it and go? Tsunade seems like she would really want me to go. But what about Hinata? And if I don't make it back in time, she would never forgive me for leaving her at the altar._

"Can you guarantee that I will make it back before?" Kiba asked firmly clenching his fists and biting his lip to stop himself from blurting out something else.

Tsunade looked flabbergasted but nonetheless she smiled glad that Kiba was willing to go through with this.

"It's nothing serious, I guarantee it. You, Shikamaru, and Neji are the perfect people for this. You leave today at dusk." She added, her smile vanished, and her attention back to her scrolls.

Kiba nodded and walked out of the room with the voice at the back of his head wondering if he made the right choice.

"Come on Hinata! Lets go out, have some fun before you get married!" Ino pleaded grabbing Hinata's hand and kneeling down on the floor. Hinata smiled embarrassedly and shook her head.

"Sorry guys, Kiba told me that he wanted to stay in and watch a movie with me tonight." Sakura and the girls huffed and grumbled their complaints under their breaths. They were all ready for a night out.

"Fine, we'll just go out and have your bachelorette party ourselves then!" Ino spun around and all the other girls followed suit telling Hinata that she was gonna miss out on some good partying. Hinata simply waved at them knowing that a night with Kiba would be better and now that they were getting married those nights would go on forever for as long as they both lived. Hinata sighed happily as Akumaru trotted over next to her.

He barked happily, wagging his tail and licking his doggy nose. Hinata looked down the corridor and saw Kiba walk over to them with a frown on his face.

"Hey," His face lit up as soon as he saw her and he placed his lips gingerly over hers. Akumaru barked requesting for a greeting as well and Kiba crouched to pet the white dog.

"Of course, I would never ignore you Akumaru!" Kiba laughed as the dog's slobbery tongue rolled over his cheek.

"So what was the intense glare down I received from all those girls back there. I assume that they came for you." He asked standing up and leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, it's just that I rejected their invitation to my bachelorette party and they blame you for that." Hinata smiled. Kiba made an 'o' shape with his mouth and grinned back. "So the movie?" he asked suddenly, his eyes grazing over the clock on the wall in his house. _I have two hours to meet up with Shikamaru and Neji._ He reminded himself as he walked in.

"Ready Kiba?" Hinata called out from the living room to Kiba who was just coming out of his room after taking a shower. He nodded and turned off the lights leaving the television light as their only guide.

They accommodated themselves; Kiba and Hinata lay on the floor with fluffy Akumaru as their pillow. Then the movie began.

_Maybe she'll fall asleep in the middle of the movie, then I can leave without being noticed. I'll have to leave Akumaru here with her so he can watch over her. _

Like Kiba had predicted, half way through the movie Hinata had dozed off on Akumaru. Kiba's dark eyes scanned her to confirm that she was fast asleep, her eyes shut peacefully, no expression whatsoever on her fair face except for a small smile on her lips that only made him want to kiss her. But he restrained himself avoiding the possibility of waking her up.

Swiftly, he picked her up in his arms and switched off the television ignoring Akumaru's complaints. He made his way to his bedroom in the darkness with Akumaru trailing behind.

"Okay," Kiba whispered. "Akumaru I need you to stay here with Hinata okay?" Akumaru whined as if saying that he wanted to tag along with Kiba and pushed his muzzle at Kiba's tummy. "I'll be back remember? I just don't want anything to happen when I'm gone. You're gonna take good care of everything right?" Kiba smiled trying to make his best friend feel better.

Understanding every word that he just said, Akumaru licked Kiba's chin. "You can sleep right here." Kiba patted the space next to Hinata.

"I can't wait to be married to you Hinata." Kiba smiled and kissed her forehead before going off to prepare for the mission.

Morning light crept in through the shades, resting lazily over Hinata's eyes. She tried to roll over but a rather furry object was nearly pushing her over the edge of the bed.

"Kiba, move over..." She yawned half awake trying to push him aside. A muffled doggy yawn came interrupting the silence, making Hinata open her eyes and sit up quickly. "Akumaru? Where's Kiba?" She rubbed her eye sleepily and Akumaru gave one more yawn before resting his head on her lap.

"Well I guess that you're not a morning dog." She muttered to her self. Her lavender eyes scanned the room and finally rested on the bright window. The day looked beautiful and the fact that that same day she was about to turn into Hinata Inuzuka made it even better. The phone's harsh ring dragged her back from her daydreaming and called her over to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hinata where are you? Your mother has been waiting for you."Anko shrilled on the other side of the call.

"What the-what time is it?" She looked around and saw the time display on Kiba's microwave oven. "Nine in the morning, I'll be right there Anko." She placed the phone down and raced over to her shoes in the living room where she left them last night and called for Akumaru.

He came, a bit more awake than earlier, and rolled over on his back; his stomach growled loudly.

"Come on, I'll feed you at my house." Hinata giggled. Akumaru agreed and they both disappeared out the door.

"I'm here!" Hinata huffed thrusting the door open. Anko immediately grabbed at her hand and pulled her upstairs to Hinata's room where the whole dressing up thing was going to take place.

"Wait I need to feed Akumaru." Hinata protested.

"Akum- oh, Kiba's mutt...Sakura can you feed him?" Anko asked, Sakura nodded and Akumaru growled at her before making his way to the food.

"Don't call him a mutt." Hinata scolded but Anko just rolled her eyes and jammed her into a seat before a mirror and a bunch of painful looking beauty artifacts that she was going to use on Hinata.

"Just let me work my magic." Anko smiled. Ino walked over to them and smiled at Hinata.

She already had her hair and make up done; her blond hair was tied up into a neat bun with her bangs out of her face and one thin curl on both sides of her head.

"You look pretty Ino." Hinata gawked. Ino smiled and flapped her hand in front of her.

"I am so flattered, but seriously not as pretty as you will look right after Anko is done with you."

The hour zoomed by and Anko was just adding the finishing touches to Hinata's make up. Anko had forced her eyes closed during the whole process so that it would be a surprise in the end.

"Okay...I think it's done! You can open your eyes right...now." Anko placed the make up brush on the counter and helped her cousin up and out of the chair. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the feeling of deja vu lodged in her mind, reminding her of the night of the party nearly two years ago.

Her blue hair was curled and pinched up at the top with a small butterfly shaped clip; there were loose, curled strands that hung around her head but out of her face. As for her make up, it was light and simple. Her eyelids were dabbed with mint green color eyeshadow, and shimmery black eyeliner; and a light hint of cherry blossom pink eyeshadow was traced on her bottom lid.

A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the girl in the mirror. Anko looked proudly at her cousin and at her work, Sakura and Ino grinned and squealed, and Hinata's mother's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Okay, well time to get into the traditional kimono." Anko motioned to Hinata's mother so she can give Hinata the kimono. Her mom disappeared for a while then came back with a medium size pearl white box with a lilac, silk ribbon around it. She handed it to Hinata who took off the ribbon ever so carefully and opening the box. Inside it was her silk kimono.

"Well, let's get you into it!" Ino clapped her hands together. "It's almost time for the ceremony so let's hustle!" She rushed helping her up and into her outfit. The dress was mostly white, like most traditional wedding kimonos, but it had small pink, cherry blossom prints on the sleeves and on the belt. Everything was perfect.

Akumaru pranced in the room and yipped at Hinata praising her beauty. That instant she thought of Kiba and how she hadn't seen him all day.

"Is Kiba getting ready too?" She asked turning to see her friends and mom. Sakura looked up from the mirror where she was tousling her waved hair gently.

"I'm sure that he's already waiting for you."

Sweat trickled down his forehead. In the middle of battle and the enemy still hadn't given out.

_Shikamaru had this plan all worked out and who knows where that smartass is at right now. _ Kiba thought as he fought off one of the enemies. _This would have been easier with Akumaru by my side. But no, I already took on this mission, I wouldn't leave Hinata alone too._

"Kiba!" Neji's voice called out as he kick landed on the enemy, knocking him on the ground.

"Shikamaru and I took longer to fight off the other two, but he'll be here shortly." He reassured.

Kiba nodded as he and Neji went off to finish the last guy off.

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Kiba sighed as they made their way back to the village. They had caught the delinquents and other ninjas that had tagged along held them back for further investigation while the trio was free to go.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed stretching his arms with a short yawn. "Hey Kiba, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a wedding to attend today?"

"Yes he does." Neji glared at him. Kiba swore under his breath and realized how late it had gotten.

"Shit! Tsunade told me that I would be back before the wedding." Kiba seethed.

"Tsunade stretches the truth if she really wants you to accept a mission." Shikamaru continued.

"Well what the hell? The old lady lied! Besides, aren't you supposed to be there too Hyuga?"

"Yes-"

"We were both gonna go okay? But when we heard that you agreed to go, we decided to come too." Shikamaru cut in.

"Well I have to get there as soon as possible, come if you want just keep up." Kiba dashed off in the direction of the village with Neji and Shikamaru close behind.

_"Honey, I need to tell you something; Kiba couldn't make it. He hasn't been in the village all day." _

Ino's voice bounced in her head, over and over again. The crowd had dispersed long ago. She was the only one left at the small shrine. Her hand rest on the cool concrete that was illuminated by the moon's pastel blue glow.

"Is it that he does not want to marry me? He was probably lying to me when he said that he wanted to be with me." Hinata clenched her fists in anger and released them soon after, yet another tear fell down her cheek, ruining the make up that Anko took so long to fix up. No one knew where she went when she ran to hide after Ino told her that Kiba wasn't coming.

People went to look for her but she just came back to the shrine where she would have become 'one' with Kiba.

Faint footsteps were heard before her in the ill-lit darkness. A figure was approaching her at top speed. She stood up shakily, still in her kimono. It was Kiba.

"Hinata!" He shouted as he tried to embrace her but she stepped aside leaving him to hug air. He blinked a couple times to see that Hinata had evaded his hug.

"Hinata..."

"You're late Kiba."

"I know and I'm really sorry Hinata. I really am; I know we've both been waiting for this day to come but I had to do something and I-"

"Something?" She cut him off not wanting to hear anymore. "What could be more important than our own _wedding day _Kiba?" Her voice cracked in both anger and sadness.

Kiba looked at her sadly, knowing that he had let her down. She looked beautiful in her kimono in the moonlight, and she had done this all for him.

"Well Kiba?" She pushed.

"I...I had a mission." he admitted shamefully, looking down at his tuxedo's sleeve. Hinata's eyes overflowed with tears, not believing her ears. Anger and sadness flushed her mind and body as she walked over to Kiba.

"You picked a mission over me? Why?" She cried quietly making Kiba want to throw himself off a cliff for making the woman he loved suffer in deceit like that once more.

"That's okay, I'll just go pick solitude over you then."

"Hina, wait. Don't tell me that." He whispered grasping at her wrist.

"Let me go!" She hissed taking off into the strangely quiet village. Kiba chased after her but for some reason she was too fast for him to catch up to her and he lost her within the buildings.

He dashed past them, not able to see where she disappeared to. He stopped propping his hands on his sides, gasping for air.

"Maybe she went to Ino's house." He thought aloud.

His fists hammered harshly against Ino's door. The door swung open violently revealing a pissed off looking Ino.

"What the hell do you want at twelve in the morning?" She gritted through her teeth. Twelve in the morning Ino didn't look so pretty.

"Is Hinata here?" Ino looked around and as if trying to remember, then her gaze returned to Kiba.

"Oh, that's right." Her hand lashed out at his face. "You fucking asshole go find her and beg on your knees for her forgiveness!" and with that she slammed the door shut leaving him in complete darkness once more.

"Fuck."

She clutched at her chest gasping in huge gulps of air; she looked behind her and noticed that she was no longer being followed. Her hair and make up was a mess, her kimono was splattered with dirt and mud overall she was a terrible mess.

In silence she sat for a good minute or two before she heard the rumble of deep voices creeping closer and closer to her. With a hand over her mouth to silence her breathing she watched three suspicious men pass by.

Slowly, Hinata tried to make her way around the men undetected but a stray sake bottle lay on the floor and her foot kicked it, making a loud, hollow noise. The men turned to look at Hinata who stared at them with eyes as big as the moon, like a frightened animal.

A lascivious smirk was displayed on the main man's face which meant trouble. "Well what's this? It seems like this village does have good things to offer."

Hinata then snapped back and leaped up on a low building grabbing on to the edge. The men laughed, enjoying the challenge. Their hands all reached for her as she struggled to climb up on the roof top in her tight kimono.

The men's hands groped at the mesh trims of her kimono and dragged her off the roof and onto the floor. Not wasting any time she lashed out with a kunai knife at the man's abdomen, making him recoil in pain.

"Get her!" He shouted sending his crew after Hinata who was almost out of the dark alley. She felt them approach her so with a graceful spin she initiated one of her attacks; the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists.

"Wait! She has powers too. Don't do anything to her she can be useful." The man whom she stabbed roared from behind her.

"What?"

Hinata felt his arms wrap around her tightly; she was unable to move from his grasp. The men muttered something under their breaths as they left Hinata and the man alone.

"No worries, you'll be fine in _my care_." He laughed as he groped around messing up her dress trying to find a way to take it off and with his crimson blood smearing on to it.

"STOP IT!" She yelled trying as best as she could to make him do so but the man only found her struggle precious. His harsh breath trailed from her cheek to her collar bone making Hinata feel incredibly uncomfortable and angry.

"Your struggling only makes this all worth the while you know." He whispered in her ear before biting it, one more scream emitting from Hinata's throat.

"Get. Your fucking. Hands. Off her." A voice snarled. The man froze in place and looked over to see a man in a tuxedo, and a large dog by his side.

"Wait a second, aren't you that brat from the forest?" He asked pushing Hinata onto the wall with one hand and reaching over for a knife in his back pocket.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that your hand is still on my _wife _you still haven't let go!" Kiba charged at the guy lashing out at him with his extended claws while Akumaru helped tackle him down. Hinata clutched at her over exposed and bloody chest in fear; a calm voice called out for her, it was Neji and Shikamaru who had tagged along with Kiba.

She ran over to them and rammed into her cousin; the escaped delinquents were going away with the authorities and there would be an end to her terrible wedding night.

"Hinata, you could have gotten seriously hurt." Her father scolded her but his face softened when he realized how glad he was that she was safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere.

"I'm sorry." she muttered as she felt her father's arms around her. A knock came to the door, her father stood to open it and grimaced at the person on the other side.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you think you've made enough damage for one day? Go home!"

"I'm really sorry for what happened but I really need to talk to Hinata." Kiba's voice entered her room. Hinata's father shook his head in determined denial; silence took over.

"Father please..." Hinata croaked; he eyed Kiba before snorting and stepping aside letting Kiba pass. Kiba muttered his gratitude which Hinata's father completely bypassed and just said, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Kiba sheepishly made his way over to the edge of her bed and knelt on the floor next to Hinata. "How...how are you feeling? Did that asshole go any further than I had witnessed or-"

"I'm okay Kiba." She cut him off, looking out the window.

"Are you sure? Well okay, but I guess that you haven't forgiven me for choosing the mission."

Silence.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you like that Hinata and it was my fault that...that bastard got his hands all over you." His dark eyes met with her lavender ones. "And I will _NEVER _forgive myself for making you go through that in one night." He stood to leave and was about to reach for the door when a light tap on his shoulder stopped him and made him turn around.

"Can we try this again?" She asked in a small voice. Kiba smiled and knelt down on one knee.

"Hinata Hyuga will you make this poor mutt happy and marry him?" Small tears gathered on his eyes that nearly prevented him from telling whether Hinata had shook her head yes or no.

"Yes Kiba." She smiled, Kiba stood up and carried her with ease as she planted a kiss on his lips. This time, everything was going to be perfect.

**I give credit to my best friend Abby who gave me the plot for this second part to this twoshot. Uhm thanks for reading it :)**


	3. Epilogue

Hinata scanned the aisles, her friends and family sitting in them waiting eagerly for the bride's entrance.

"This time that asshole better make it on time." Sakura muttered fixing Hinata's kimono. Ino sighed and muttered something else inaudible.

"He'll be here...I hope." She caught herself whisper at the end. She felt a qualm at the pit of her stomach as she glanced over again.

Then she looked at the mirror where she saw her reflection, then at the carpet prints, then an antique vase that looked incredibly expensive, and so on and so on...

"Hina-chan, please...stop fretting. He will come, he saved you from a potential psychopath rapist, he didn't give up when you ran from him, he proposed to you again in one of the most degrading ways possible, and this was the worst pep talk ever given but I _know _that he will come and hold your hand throughout everything." Anko grabbed her arms giving them a light squeeze. Hinata smiled with small tears forming at her eyes.

"Thank you, Anko." She smiled, she turned to Naruto who's arm was wrapped around Anko and he was giving her an awry smile.

"Hi Naruto." She smiled giving her formal crush a small wave. He waved back and surprised her by giving her a tight hug.

"Glad that you and Kiba got back together, it was meant to be."

"Thank you..." A hand grasped at her arm, and pulled her away gingerly.

"Hinata are you ready?" Her father's voice whispered as the room began to fall quiet. Her friends all diminished into a place that she could not see, and for the time being she felt alone. "He's here."

The huge oak doors opened before them, a surge of light came in, blinding her for a few seconds. When her vision returned, she glanced around, friends and family, she focused straight ahead and released the huge gulp of air that she had been holding in since they opened the doors.

There he was smiling back at her with that adorable smile and shimmering dark eyes. She reached her destination at the altar where she turned to look at Kiba.

He leaned over and whispered a simple 'hi'.

"I was kind of afraid that you wouldn't be here again." She whispered back.

"Sorry, but don't worry." He replied.

The ceremony came to an end and people began to clap and rejoice. Kiba grabbed Hinata's waist with his arm and pulled her towards him.

"I love you Hinata Inuzuka." He grinned and placed his lips over hers.


End file.
